Ashes
by TheRiversWoman
Summary: Michael escapes with only one purpose and one purpose alone. For him and Laurie to be together forever and let no man tear them asunder. Dark fic/rape/incest.
1. Prologue

Watching her from the windows, Michael felt a painful throb in his chest. It was so uncharacteristic of him seeing as he had been nothing, but a hollow shell for over fifteen years. Yet even so, it was her that gave him purpose, a reason to live.

She was beautiful like their mother had been. Outspoken and lively like she had been. Angel was exactly what he needed. Exactly what he wanted. He would massacre towns and more just to be with her so that none could ever tear them apart.

And so he planned and he thought. He left town every other week, switching between watching her and making sure everything was ready for her to be with him forever.

They would either live together or die together.

There would be no alternative.


	2. The Patient

Chapter One-The Patient

* * *

"What was the first anomaly that set of the chain of events?"

Eighteen year old Laurie thought deeply about the question. She supposed there were a lot of ways to answer the query considering how long Myers had been stalking her, but she supposed she would start with the first instances of paranoia that ultimately contributed to her downfall.

"That would be the photo."

* * *

Laurie Strode flexed her fingers and rested back into her chair. Her English Lit essay on the Taming of the Shrew was done and so made her weekend absolutely scot free. All things considered, she was glad to have a little time to herself. Her parents were gone for a week on a business trip and decided to take Tommy with them. They trusted she was responsible enough not to get up to any mischief and being the responsible teenager she was, she didn't.

Stretching, Laurie left the sanctity of her bedroom and headed downstairs to the fridge and grabbed a soda. Winter was nearby, but Illinois was still too hot. Deciding to head out to the front porch, Laurie settled down in the rocking chair and sipped her soda. It was Halloween starting next week and she had no idea what she was going to do to fill her time.

Her friends had invited her to parties, more like orgies in her mind and it had taken her great pains to excuse herself from them. While she wanted to fit in and not be known as the awkward virgin of her school, she couldn't bring herself to rut around in a closet with a guy she barely knew. It just seemed…disrespectful to her own body.

She sighed, thinking about how cliché her thoughts were. Typical virgin wanting her first time to be perfect with the man of her dreams. She rocked herself back and forth a few times before deciding to head back to her room and take a nap. She really had nothing else better to do.

Coming back to her room, she found a cool breeze had left the curtains swaying. Odd, she didn't remember leaving her window open. Turning back to her laptop to shut it down, peculiarly, she found it had already been shut down. Had it run out of battery? No, the recharger was still plugged in. Maybe it was having problems again and just shutting off? But why? She had already gotten it fixed!

Annoyed, she sat on the bed and took off her socks and shoes. The boredom must be getting to her considering every little thing was annoying her. As she was about the lay on the pillow, she stopped, finding an old and worn out photograph on it. Bewildered, she lifted it up and scrutinized the old photo.

It was grey with a chubby boy holding a baby. Feeling uneasy, she looked around wondering if someone had put it there and almost laughed. Who would do that? Tommy? He was with their parents and she was alone for the week. Perhaps it was something he found and left it there for her to find as a joke? Maybe one of her friends did it?

Looking at the photo one more time, Laurie began to feel a little bit uneasy. Why hadn't she noticed it before? On her pillow of all things?

She rubbed her forehead. She was just being paranoid. Getting up, she decided to put the photo away in her draw. She would ask around about it later.

As she was about to put the photo away, she saw there was writing on the back and felt herself freeze when she made out the messy cursive writing.

_Michael and Angel Myers_

It was as if all time stopped. For one paranoid moment, she looked around the room and put the photo down on the table. This had to be someone's idea of a joke. Probably Lynda's or Annie's. They just wanted to freak her out with Halloween being right around the corner.

Still though, the picture looked very authentic. Crumpled, worn and coloured in grey. Maybe they got the picture of some kid from the internet?

It didn't matter; she'd give them hell about it when school started. For now though, she put the photo away, although currently out of her nap mood.

Deciding she had nothing better to do, Laurie switched her computer back on and after some contemplation, typed in the words 'Michael Myers.'

Like any other Haddonfield teenager, she knew all the stories surrounding the murders that took place almost sixteen years ago. But all things considered, she only knew the gist of it, not the whole story. If she was going to tag along with whatever Halloween prank her friend's had in stall for her, she was going to make sure she was prepared. That way, she could turn the tables if needed.

A range of websites came up and it took some time for her to find something specific. What she came across was an advertisement for a book written by a Doctor Loomis. As she read his biography on the site, she found out that he had been Michael Myers' psychiatrist for many years and the descriptions of his patient were nothing short of describing some sort of demonic animal locked up in a cage.

Biting her lip, she read on.

"_Myers was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. With an accumulation of events, the set amount of triggers and just enough instability and abuse at home, one wrong word or action finally caused him to snap. However unlike those who burst into anger and a flying fit of rage from the adrenaline coursing in their veins, Michael's emotional collapse caused him to sit and think, plot and plan. The killing of his fellow peer at school was what built his confidence and resolve. It was the pathway and the ticket he needed to remove the nuisance and stressors that existed in his family. _

_First came the father, a tragic and lowly figure who in Michael's eyes represented the very vermin of society and those that abused him. The father that each day, degraded him and his mother. I cannot imagine the chilling satisfaction six year old Michael Myers would have had slitting the man's throat, but it only fed his madness, his hunger, his thirst for more blood. This wasn't simply mindless killing anymore. It was an act of retribution."_

Laurie swallowed hard reading the synopsis of Loomis's book. While this was all very fascinating, she did feel a twinge of pity for the boy. She didn't believe people were simply born that way. As Loomis had stated, the social ostracization, home abuse and bullying from school and home alike had contributed to Michael's ultimate breakdown into darkness with no hope of return. She read along with how he murdered the elder sister that bullied him at home and her boyfriend. Merciless killings where he enjoyed watching them struggle in pain.

It was horrible, it was ghastly…unbelievable for a six year old.

And it made her think about how bad things had been at home.

Considering Loomis stated he was now a silent hollow shell who did nothing, but make false masks, ulterior facades he could hide behind, made it clear psychiatric help did nothing for him. Laurie frowned, but bookmarked the web page. Perhaps she would buy the book later. It sounded like it would be a good read and she would get to the bottom of whatever prank Lynda or Annie had set out for her.

* * *

"Was it your friends that left the picture?" The psychologist asked, keeping her voice passive and objective. As much as Laurie wanted to keep quiet about it, it was best to leave nothing out.

"No."

The psychologist jotted it down on her clipboard. Laurie felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Perhaps some kind of empathy or sympathy. She sort of now understood what her brother felt like being subjected to all these questionings, all these pointless ways to understand his motives as if he was some jigsaw to be put together.

_It's not the same _she berated herself.

Unlike her brother, she was solely here to be pieced back together, not to have the pieces studied and understood.

"What about the window and the laptop?"

Laurie massaged her forehead for a bit and licked her chaffed lips.

"I cannot vouch for the window, the laptop however…I think it was him that copied my pictures and personal things on to a USB before shutting it down. He did have a few pictures of me in that place…"

The psychologist nodded before noting this down too. Laurie wondered if she was being too vague, but she didn't want to go into intricate detail.

"Did anything else strange happen in the two days that followed before you were kidnapped?"

Laurie swallowed hard. She closed her eyes, going back to the memories before all the trauma happened.

"Yes, several."

The signs were all there, she was just too much of a stupid teenager to see it.

The sense that she was being watched, the little cues left around for her that her times as a normal girl were almost over…

"What sort of cues?"

Laurie ran her fingers through her hair, not wanting to look the psychologist in the eye, let alone explain what she meant.

"Photos, advertisements for strip clubs. It never made sense at first, but it seemed he was trying to show me what the truth was. What our past had been and who our mother really was. He often commented in the rare moments when he spoke, how much of a lie I had been living with those false snakes."

The psychologist took a sip of her coffee. Laurie wasn't sure if it was because she genuinely needed it or because things were about to get gloomy.

"Who were the snakes?"

She closed her eyes, trying to forget about the throbbing ache in her throat. The mother she had failed, the father who was the victim and the little brother who was in no position to care for her.

"The Strodes."

A slight look of pity crossed the psychologist's face. Laurie couldn't blame her for trying, but before pity could be given, the story had to be told.

"Why do you think he thought of them as snakes? Did you ever try to question him about it or did you for safety's sake remain silent?"

In any other circumstances, she knew the psychologist could probably guess the answer. Michael Myers was a soulless killing machine and the Strodes happened to be the victims who were in his way.

Yet in that condition she supposed he had more of a motive when it came to her adoptive family. More importantly she was being asked these questions because she was the only person who had been closest to Myers in the year she had been his prisoner. The object of his obsession and sick affections. She was probably the closest link they had to solving the enigma that was Michael Myers.

"I did question him about it once. I never did ever again."

The scars on her back still remained.

Thankfully the psychologist didn't push it. Laurie cleared her throat to answer the remainder of her question.

"In my opinion and from what I observed, I believe he was jealous. That they had overstepped their boundaries. That they had no right to take care of me and couldn't even compare to take the place of our real mother."

A quick nod followed, more note taking ensured. Not a detail was to be missed.

"Are you familiar with the term Oedipus Rex complex?"

Laurie nodded.

"When it came to the topic of your mother, do you think he exhibited any indications of his obsession with her?"

That was an understatement. Laurie had been the mother he had so desperately been trying to recreate, but the mother he wanted his real mother to have been. Not a shameless back alley whore and stripper. A good clean woman whose whole world revolved around her son. A mother who would never leave or abandon him.

She told the psychologist this and dropped a hint of the nature of the sexual aspects of it too. Clearly the psychologist knew she wasn't ready to discuss that part of her ordeal yet, but she would have to soon enough.

"I suppose we can stop there for today, but I have one more question for you."

Laurie looked at her fingers resting on her knees and let the woman continue.

"Do you think in that time you were together, that you seriously thought you loved him?"

The question made her clench her fists. She wanted to deny it, it hadn't been real, but it was the state of her mind at the time.

"I don't know if love is too strong of a word. Certainly I was willing to try before the end just as a way to help him and stop anyone else from getting hurt."

Silence lasted for several moments and the psychologist let out a quiet sigh.

"A selfless act. You tried and it seemed like Myers would have agreed from your written story to Doctor Loomis."

The psychologist looked at the time and with a meaningful smile, stood up with Laurie following suit.

"Don't dwell too deep in your thoughts about how it all went so wrong. Try and think of how you did your best to help a very sick man and protect those around you from suffering the brunt of his anger and wrath."

Laurie didn't acknowledge that statement. She didn't feel it was true at all.

Wrapping her coat around herself and the woollen scarf around her neck, she left the sanctuary of the psychologist's office and waited for her adoptive aunt to pick her up.


	3. Captured

Chapter Two: Captured

* * *

Sitting in the psychologist's office, Laurie took it upon herself to memorize her name. Doctor Elizabeth Elliot, one of Loomis's colleagues and someone he trusted deeply. Although not as qualified as him considering he was a psychiatrist, it seemed Elizabeth was a thoroughly intelligent woman.

She was too clinical, strictly biomedical. A problem others in her field found unacceptable, but Laurie liked it and Doctor Loomis did too. He knew Laurie didn't want a sympathetic shrink to ball her eyes out to and use a fake mixture of theories to mediate her feelings. What Laurie needed was someone to make sense of her situation and use the more practical ways of moving on.

While Elizabeth appeared to be a Freudian, Laurie was sure she only used such theories in regards to her brother. No, it seemed to her that Elizabeth was more of a social/culture theorist. Someone who supported the ideas of Erikson, Piaget and Gardiner. It differed a lot from Loomis who spent a lot of time dwelling deep into genetic, biological and cognitive theories.

"It's good to hear that you enrolled in college. You want to be a nurse?"

Laurie shrugged. She enrolled because the job was hard and was perfect for getting her mind off what had happened to her. She didn't care much for the respectful status or the holistic and humanistic approach of nursing care towards patients. If any of her lecturers found out her line of thinking, they would be less than pleased, but her reasons were none of their business.

"Yeah I guess so. I want to help others." It was a lie and she could feel Elizabeth's grey eyes pierce right through her. Was she that transparent?

"Do you think you are in a position to care for others when you can't even care for yourself?"

Laurie's head snapped up. What Elizabeth said was outside her psychological boundaries and a big no no. Most patients would break down and collapse, but for some reason, Elizabeth believed she wouldn't.

Laurie stared at her. Doctor Elliot's face was completely straight and expecting an answer. She supposed that was what she liked about the woman. She was completely blunt.

"No. Not really," she admitted.

Her eyes stayed on the frayed hem of her woollen sleeves.

"But nursing provides many opportunities. I could sit on my ass at a community centre and either give injections or write care plans all day and make forty dollars an hour. A decent salary."

Doctor Elliot nodded at that and moved on.

Laurie sipped some water, ready to go deeper into the horror that befell her almost two years ago.

"I heard your child was finally adopted."

"Yes," Laurie said quietly. She'd rather pretend she didn't have a daughter.

"You kept the adoption open?"

Laurie twiddled her fingers together.

_She just wants to understand what I am thinking._

"I don't have any maternal feelings for the child. She is a product of rape and incest after all and any information about her, I don't keep lying around. It will all stay in my head. But I would like to know that she is safe and far away from Illinois."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"You think he'll come back and do something to her?"

_I feel as if he will rise from the dead and take us both to relive his horrors. I don't even want to think about what he would do to me considering I betrayed him and left him for dead."_

"Yes."

"But you do know you stabbed him in the heart and that Doctor Loomis shot him several times."

_But his body was gone._

Laurie didn't answer.

Elizabeth wrote something on her clipboard and moved on.

"We'll talk about your pregnancy another time. Let us pick up on where we left off."\

* * *

Laurie had spent the rest of the day watching TV, munching on snacks and preparing her own dinner. She wasn't much of a cook, but her chicken and corn soup had turned out quite well. The movie marathon continued late into the night. She found herself falling into a light twilight sleep.

It was strange really. She could still hear the low sounds of the TV and it sounded like someone was leaning over her and breathing very hard. She felt something gently touch her cheek as if someone was caressing her. The gentle touch made its way down her cheek, to her jawline and down her neck.

Fingers ran through her hair. It felt so nice and pleasant, but soon her senses caught up with her. Laurie awoke and sat up with a gasp, feeling her heart pounding. She looked around frantically, but found herself alone in the living room. The lights and the television were still on.

She clutched her hands to her chest feeling her heart beat a mile per minute.

_My God _she thought.

She had just been dreaming, but it had felt so real. The heavy breathing, feeling like someone was touching her…

_It was just a dream. _

Laurie raised herself off the couch, feeling very uneasy.

Perhaps she was coping being home alone less than she thought.

After some hesitation, she dialled Lynda's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynda," Laurie answered.

"Oh hey, how's it going?"

"Good. Listen, would I be able to stay over your place tonight? Just not use to being home alone and I had a bad dream."

Lynda's distant laughter echoed through the phone.

"You're so cute sometimes. Of course you can stay over. I'll see you in a bit?"

Laurie smiled.

Hanging up the phone, she stretched and made her way upstairs to pack and grab a few things. However she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her window was open again and she had been so sure she had it closed. Her fingers twitched a little. Deciding to ignore it, she went over to her chest of draws to grab some spare clothes and made haste. She had probably opened it and forgotten about it, but it made her uneasy.

As she dumped the clothes on her bed, she felt her mouth go try. On her bed lay several articles of paper. She picked up one and scrutinized it in disgust. A flyer from a local bar and strip club nearby. Her friends were sure taking her virginity stance a little too far. But what annoyed her was that they were entering her house, in an effort to try and scare her and they were doing a good job of it.

She looked down at the other papers on her bed, noticing they were news articles. The first one was an old one, dated 1963. The Myers' murder was the headline. The picture of six year old Michael sitting in the police car made her blood freeze. She opened the draw to get out the photo for comparison, but found to her horror, that it was gone and a blood stained knife was in there instead.

Laurie covered her mouth to stop her from letting out a sound. She didn't touch the knife. The blood wasn't real. It was just some sick joke. She clenched her fists in anger and grabbed her clothes, knocking some of the papers off her bed.

Looking down at them, she saw the next title and frowned.

"Child Killer's Mother Commits Suicide."

Laurie hadn't known that. Gingerly, she reached out to brush it aside and looked at the next one. It was recent and only dated a few weeks ago.

"Murderer Michael Myers escapes from the Sanatorium."

Laurie practically ran down the stairs, zoomed out the door and quickly made her way to Lynda's place. She hoped with all her heart that it wasn't Lynda who was the one in on the prank.

* * *

"Did you question her about it?"

Laurie was lying down this time, the room was dimly lit. She wasn't sure what sort of hypnosis Doctor Elizabeth was trying to get her into, but she didn't really care all the same.

"I did, she denied it. We laughed it off and tried to guess who was behind it. She thought Annie had convinced her boyfriend to sneak inside my house."

"What happened next?"

Laurie closed her eyes. The introduction was over and now the horror was about to start.

"I went home for the last time."

* * *

Both girls had gone to Ihop for breakfast. There was nothing more in the world that Laurie loved more than chocolate pancakes. They talked about school, about the boys Lynda reckoned had a crush on her and what they would dress up as for Halloween.

"Want to go to the bookstore?"

Lynda rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Sure thing bookworm."

Strolling through the local part of town, Laurie felt this uneasy feeling come over her. She didn't know why, but it almost felt as if she was being watched. She looked around and saw no one looking at her in particular. Lynda raised a brow at her and Laurie flushed.

She was being stupid. She was worried about Annie's senseless prank that was all. Shrugging it all off, she let Lynda lead her to the bookstore. Laurie already knew what she wanted to find.

It was in the crime section and there were many copies of it. Lynda snorted when she picked it up.

"Fancy reading that when Halloween is a day away. Did you hear that the creep escaped the Sanatorium, killing almost everyone in there? The last thing I'd want to do is try to understand that psychopath."

Laurie shrugged and proceeded to head to the counter. "Whatever little joke Annie has planned for me has got me interested so I may as well."

Heading home, Laurie rubbed her eyes hoping Annie or her boyfriend hadn't decided to leave anymore pranks for her.

* * *

"What did you do then?"

Laurie took several moments to answer the question. She had sat on the couch, read a bit of the book, tidied up her room and was both annoyed and glad to see the knife was gone.

"After that, I got bored and took off my clothes and touched myself."

Elizabeth stopped writing a moment and looked at her.

"You masturbated?"

"Yes," Laurie said quietly.

"You look very pale Laurie, are you alright?"

There was silence.

"Is that when it happened? Is that how he caught you? During that act?"

Laurie stared up at the ceiling.

"No. It was later in the night, but I know he watched. He told me."

* * *

Enjoying a nice hot shower was the peak of the day. She considered her future and found she wouldn't mind a nice quiet life. Somewhere overlooking a river perhaps, with lovely scenery and a place she could go to write a novel.

Stepping out, she dried her body, rubbed some Olay moisturizer on to her skin and blow dried her hair. She looked at her body with a frown. At sixteen she was battling with her weight and winning, but she knew what sort of body she had. Medium sized breasts, large German hips and full thighs. The type of body that would probably get heavy around the middle after years of cooking and childbearing.

Not that she wanted to grow up and live that sort of life. Unhappy with herself, she stepped into her panties and a tank top.

Hopping on to her bed, she reopened the book Doctor Loomis had written and resumed her page. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't sure if it was the twilight sleep or if she was beginning to wake, but she felt the same touches and caresses she had felt the previous night. Gentle and contemplative. Opening her bleary eyes, Laurie felt a scream about to tear through her throat before a large hand clamped down on her mouth and the other under her neck.

She found herself staring into the scariest soulless eyes she had ever seen. If it could even be called that. The man was wearing a freakish looking and rotting mask, but she had no time to contemplate on it. She breathed in the chloroform and her world went black.


End file.
